


You Were Bigger Than Life

by ganvio



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, Yet another MCSM rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganvio/pseuds/ganvio
Summary: Jessy and his friends are excited for the upcoming Endercon...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You Were Bigger Than Life

_"Might as well call us The Nobodies..."_

“Catch, Reuben!”

A carrot soared through the air before – a spotted, pink pig leapt up and caught it perfectly. Landing on his hooves, he pranced happily in place before presenting his catch to the man who threw it.

“Nice job, boy!” Jessy threw up his hands excitedly, giving the pig a couple strikes down his back. “Go put it in the pile with the others; we’ll have this garden harvested in no time.”

Reuben trotted off to the edge of the garden fence, leaving Jessy to kneel down and replant more carrot seeds in the empty farmland. They were making good progress, admittedly. Jessy, despite being a farm boy, had never really been a morning person, and found getting up early in the morning to work just as much of a chore as the actual work that had to be done. In the branches above him, he heard an exasperated sigh and the rustling of leaves.

“Everything going good, Olivia?” Jessy asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah; trying to wire redstone through leaves isn’t exactly super easy, Jessy.” Olivia gave a wavy hand gesture through the foliage, particles of redstone dust falling from her fingers and landing in the grass. “...Hey, I got a question for you: Would you rather fight ten chicken-sized zombies, or one _giant_ zombie-sized chicken?”

Jessy perked, a fistful of carrot leaves in one hand and seeds in the other. Olivia jumped down from her perch and looked back up, nodding. There was redstone dust staining her fingers and clothes.

“Probably… neither? Baby zombies are basically chicken-sized already, and a zombie-sized chicken would just be an abomination; why?”

Olivia shrugged. “No reason. Just thought it’d be fun to ask. Anyways, the daylight sensor is hooked up. We should be able to find our way home at night a lot easier. Now, we just have to wait for Axel, then we can head out.”

Olivia stretched her arms above her head, letting out a sigh as her shoulders popped. She made her way to the ladder at the bottom of the trunk and climbed up into the treehouse. _She’s probably going to go grab some extra supplies_ , Jessy thought, turning back to the garden.

He was glad for once that the morning hadn’t already given way to the afternoon; it meant they had plenty of time to head to town and grab the most important part of their build for the night. The sun was starting to peak and a bead of sweat rolled down Jessy’s forehead.

_Ssss…_

Jessy sprung up, gasping. “ _Creeper_!” he yelled. Reuben’s head perked as he ran to hide behind the trunk of the tree.

 _Alright, where is it?_ Jessy looked all around, but he couldn’t _see_ any creepers. _Augh, why do creepers have to be so good at camouflage?_

_Ssss…_

_Ssss…_

_Ssss…_

“ _Boom_!” Axel grabbed Jessy’s shoulders, causing Jessy to yell and whip around. “Hah, I totally got you! I wish you could see the look on your face, J– _Oof!_ ”

Reuben had dashed out from behind the tree, ramming his head into Axel’s torso. Jessy huffed, catching his own breath before turning to Axel again.

“What the _hell_?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Jessy yelled.

Axel snorted back, crossing his arms. “Oh, come on. I try to have a little fun and I’m being punished for it?” He stopped for a moment. “Oh, _but_ , I do have something else fun in mind for us, actually.” Jessy cocked an eyebrow as Axel dug around in his back pocket. “Check it!”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out three purple tickets. ‘ADMIT ONE: Endercon’ were printed on the front in bold yellow letters. Jessy’s eyes widened. “ _Endercon tickets?!_ ” He quickly grabbed one from Axel. “There’s one for all of us, where did you get these? I thought they were sold out.”

Axel simply mimed zipping his lips shut, though he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Quickly, their brief heated moment was forgotten and Jessy was mooning over the tickets.

“ _And_ ,” Axel continued. “I heard that _Gabriel the Warrior_ him-freakin’-self is going to be there!”

Jessy’s eyes sparkled. Today _was_ going to go in their favor, Jessy knew it. He called Olivia down and the three gathered by the gate, excitedly discussing plans for their build. They knew what they wanted to do, but hadn’t quite decided on the aesthetics. Axel wanted a giant creeper statue, with green, creeper-face fireworks, while Olivia had her mind set on an Enderman, preferring the slightly-more-expensive purple-and-pink fireworks with glowstone dust for a sparkling effect. Jessy was glad his friends had great ideas, in his opinion they were a lot better than his plain old zombie idea.

“Olivia, I like your idea. Let’s do yours since we used Axel’s idea last cycle.” Jessy said. Olivia nodded, though they both could tell that Axel was hoping for Jessy to choose his idea. “Oh, c’mon, there’s always the next cycle!” Jessy assured him.

“Can we at least buy _some_ fireworks with creeper faces?” Axel said, giving Jessy some fiercely effective puppy eyes.

Jessy laughed, patting Axel on his shoulder. “Of course! We should have enough iron for a couple extra fireworks.” Axel flapped his hands excitedly and smiled.

It took roughly an hour for them to arrive at Hero’s Crossroads. The normally people-filled streets were mostly empty. Empty stalls lined the sidewalks in preparation for Endercon later that night.

The fireworks shop was closer to the center of town, near the clocktower, so they still had a bit of a walk to go. Olivia’s stomach growled and Jessy promised her that they’d stop for some lunch on the way out if they had time.

Down the street, Jessy heard distant arguing. At first, he assumed it was something they would be able to pass by without a problem, it became clear that issues were going to inevitable.

“ _We are_ not _just making it blue, pink and white!_ ”

“ _Well why not, coward?_ ”

Two figures stepped out of the nearby alley, Jessy stopping in his tracks. Along the back of their jackets were the bright yellow fur and round, green eyes of well-embroidered ocelots. They were part of Lukas’ little gang. Thankfully, they hadn’t seemed to have noticed Jessy or his friends. Pushing down the thoughts of trouble brewing in the back of his head. _Maybe we can just sneak by–_

“Jes- _sy_! Didn’t realize you had a life outside losing to _us_ at building competitions.” The taller one smirked.

“Shut it, Aiden.” Axel said, furrowing his eyebrow.

“Or _what_ , you’ll _sit on me?_ ”

Axel just grumbled under his breath, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Jessy was about to open his mouth when–

“ _I got ‘em!_ ” A voice sounded behind Axel, and a greasy redhead popped up, weaseling his way through the confusion to slink back towards Aiden. In his hand, Jessy saw three familiar purple strips. _The tickets!_ “Look, now we have extras, thanks for letting us take ‘em!”

 _You stole them from Axel’s pocket, you rat!_ Jessy wanted to yell, but the sudden, boiling anger in his blood made his mouth clamp shut. All he could do was ball his fists and snort angrily.

Aiden gave a smug grin, and patted his hand on the redhead’s back. “Nice job, Wulfric. Almost makes up for you being a _total idiot_ earlier.” Wulfric’s eyebrows raised and his eyes shifted to meet Aiden’s. “ _Anyways_ , we’d love to stay and chat, but we’re on a time limit, here. Maybe we’ll talk after we kick your asses at the build competition; bye!” And with that, the two Ocelots turned tail and ran back down the alleyway.

“Come on, we have to go get our tickets back!” Axel started to chase after them, but Olivia grabbed onto his arm.

“We don’t have time, Axel, just let them go.” she said simply. When Axel opened his mouth to complain, Olivia interrupted him again. “If we take too long, all the good fireworks will be gone. You can wring Aiden’s neck later at the competition.” Axel mumbled angrily and took his arm back and the three, slightly more pissed than when they left the treehouse, continued along the street towards the fireworks shop.

The door opened with a chime as they stepped inside. The interior of the shop was stocked with labeled chests,and the air was thick with the smell of gunpowder and dyes.

Jessy immediately gravitated towards the fireworks Olivia had mentioned, breathing a sigh of relief when he looked at the price. ‘3 iron ingots per firework’. He grabbed a handful and went to look for Axel and Olivia.

“Jessy, hey, how about these?” Axel dropped several green firework rockets into Jessy’s arms. “Two ingots per firework.”

“Nice, did Olivia find anything?”

“No, she said she’d wait outside with Reuben. ‘No pets allowed’, or something.” Axel shrugged.

Jessy raised an eyebrow as he set the fireworks on the counter, handing the ingots oer to the cashier. “Reuben’s not a pet, he’s my _friend_!”

“Yeah, but he’s still… a _pig_.” Axel replied.

Jessy rolled his eyes and grabbed the fireworks as well as an empty box, throwing them inside and handing it to Axel. “Whatever. Here, we got our fireworks, let’s go.” He pushed the door open and motioned for Olivia and Reuben to follow them.

The tower in the middle of the Crossroads rang fifteen times as they were leaving. 1500 hours. Three in the afternoon. The sun still hung high in the air, although it was beginning to make a slow descent down towards the horizon.

The line usually present at the building competition was almost nonexistent at this point. _Guess we’re a bit late…_ Jessy thought, _but at least it means we can walk right up and sign up._

The woman sitting at the desk peered up through her glasses, setting her book down. “Hello, are you here to sign up?” she asked. When Jesse nodded, she continued. “Group name and number of participants?”

“Uh,” Jessy, nor Olivia or Axel, actually thought about that. “Do we have to? Can’t you just call out our booth numbers like last cycle?”

The woman sighed. “The higher-ups decided from now on that _all_ teams have to have names, sorry.”

“Shoot, okay, uh,” _Ender Defenders?_ No, they’d never been to the End – not many people had. _Nether Maniacs?_ Scratch that one, too. “Order of the Pigs, and there’s three of us.” Jessy said finally. Olivia and Axel groaned in the back. Jessy swore he could hear Axel mumbling ‘might as well call us _The Nobodies_ ’, but Jessy ignored it.

The receptionist nodded, scribbling some words in the book in front of her before handing Jessy, Olivia and Axel stickers with their team name and booth number. “Alright, Order of the Pigs, you’re in booth five. Good luck!” Jessy nodded and they filed through the gate, feeling his ears grow hot as Axel struggled to fit because of the clunky fireworks box in his hands.

They settled quickly at their booth, unpacking their inventories and grabbing all of the supplies for their build. _Good, looks like we didn’t forget anything_. Jessy smiled, though it quickly faded as he noticed the Ocelots’ booth nearby.

At first, Jessy wasn’t sure what they were even building. He remembered Wulfric and Aiden’s argument about color earlier, so it obviously had some sort of dyed material in it. It seemed to him that everybody but Lukas were sitting around and just chatting. Jessy swallowed. Even if he couldn’t stand any of the Ocelots, maybe he could speak with _Lukas_ about what had happened earlier. Maybe he could get the tickets back. He excused himself for a brief moment, much to the confusion of Axel and Olivia.

“Hey, Lukas!” Jessy called. Lukas turned to face him, holding a piece of red stained glass in his hands.

“Jessy, is there something you need?”

“Can I talk to you about your _friends_?” Silence. “Uh, well, earlier at the Crossroads, Wulfric and Aiden _stole_ our Endercon tickets. Can we have them back?” _Smooth._

Lukas, however, looked confused. Skeptical, even. _Dragon’s breath, he probably thinks I’m crazy._ “Jessy, my Ocelots went to the Crossroads for _supplies._ Besides, we already have our own tickets, why would we need _yours_?”

Jessy had nothing to say. Of _course_ Lukas didn’t know, of _course_ those jerks hadn’t told him. But he had no proof, and he wasn’t really expecting Lukas to suddenly take the word of a guy he dislikes over his friends. Jessy quietly mumbled ‘my mistake’ and turned to head back to his booth, but was stopped when he collided with another body.

“Woah, watch out.” Petra said, stepping around Jessy. “Sorry about that. Here, Lukas, I got that last star you need."

Jessy’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the shining Wither Star. “You’re helping the _Ocelots_ , Petra?” Jessy asked.

“I’ll help anyone for the right price.” Petra smirked, their eyes glittering.

Lukas took the Wither Star and thanked Petra again. “Thanks, Petra. Now we’ll have enough beacons to finish our build." _A beacon!_ Jessy thought. _We should’ve thought of that._

Heading back towards booth five, Jessy noticed that Olivia and Axel had made decent progress without him. “Bad news, guys: The Ocelots are using _beacons_.”

Axel whipped his head around less-than-stealthily to get a peek at the Ocelots’ build. “Aw, what? Freakin’ _beacons_?” he said disappointed. From behind him, Olivia said something along the lines of ‘we’ll lose for sure.’

“Guys, guys, c’mon! Our build is going to be hundreds of times better! Anyone can build a beacon, our firework display is going to kick their ass!” Jessy grabbed a block and motioned for the other two to continue building. The outside of the Enderman was easy enough,and Jessy felt proud of the fact that just _looking_ into the eyes of his creation made him feel uneasy.

However, when it came to the redstone, Axel and Jessy knew they were out of their league. Looking over, the same seemed to be true for some of the Ocelots. Wulfric, Gill and Aiden were sitting back and seemed to be barely even paying attention as Lukas and Maya worked on the redstone.

“Uh, Jessy?” Olivia’s voice broke into Jessy’s thoughts. “I think we’re ready to test it, can you hit that switch down there for me?” From the top of the statue, Olivia pointed at a small lever on the back of the statue.

Jessy nodded and flipped the lever. At first, he was worried something had gone wrong, but an excited smile soon plastered itself on his face as a single firework shot out and exploded in the sky in a dazzling array of pink and purple.

“I think people are starting to stare…” Axel said as people gathered around their booth.

_“Woah, that Enderman is so realistic…”_

_“Nice fireworks!”_

_“That one’s got my vote for sure!”_

Hushed whispers and awed voices spread between the onlookers, and Jessy felt a twinge of pride. Even Axel and Olivia were smiling and waving their hands. _See! Things are still going our way! Lukas and his Ocelots can suck it._ Even the Ocelots themselves were looking over.

However, not all of the Ocelots were as amazed as Jessy hoped. He could see near the back that Aiden and Wulfric were glaring. He felt as if he could run a current through their gaze and power a lamp with it. _What are they planning?_ Jessy thought. They quickly stopped whispering and made their way over to the chest by their booth. Pulling out something that Jessy couldn’t see, Wulfric shoved it into his inventory and walked over to the fence between their booths.

“ _Hey,_ Olivia? Got a moment?”

“What’s up?” Olivia looked down. Maybe if she were still mad, she would’ve brushed him off, but the glee of the fireworks display working meant she had all but stopped thinking about their little run-in at the Crossroads. Jessy simply watched.

“I was just thinking, it’s a really hot day out, _especially_ for late Fyrdraca… Maybe you should cool off.” Quickly reaching into his inventory, Wulf tossed a bucket of water towards Olivia. She covered her face with her hand, though her clothes still got soaked. After removing her arm from her face, though, Jessy watched as all the color drained from her cheeks. The redstone on the back of the statue had been ruined by the water, and Jessy could see that most of the dust that had run off was sitting in sticky red clumps in the grass.

It only took half a second for Axel to be up by the fence, reaching over to hoist the Ocelot up by the flannel shirt and into the air. “You asshole, you ruined our build!” Axel growled, Wulfric flailing in the air for a second before being dropped into the grass. “You’re lucky I don’t have my TNT with me, otherwise I’d turn your build into a crater.” And with that, Axel ran back to help Olivia and Jessy assess the damage.

“It’s all clumped together, it’ll take _hours_ to dry all this dust out…” Olivia sounded devastated. _We don’t have hours…_ Jessy sighed inwardly.

Before he could say a word to her, the woman from the desk was clearing her voice and stepping forward. “May I have your attention please? The build portion of the competition is _over_! We will now begin showing off each build. Let’s start over here, shall we?”

One by one, in alphabetical order, other teams showed off their builds with varying success and flair. Some weren’t even done yet. One caught fire, though it was put out as quickly as it started. The Ocelots were up next, and as soon as Lukas flipped the switch, the beacons shot up all at once in a rainbow of color, garnering ‘ooh’s and ‘ah’s from the crowd.

“...and finally, the Order of the Pigs! Please show us your build.”

Jessy swallowed hard. “This _was_ meant to be a firework display, but we… didn’t have enough time to finish it.”

“Really? Well, that’s a shame.” _That’s the same thing she’s said to everyone else with unfinished builds…_ A pit welled up in Jessy’s stomach. “Well then, that’s it for the builds. You can cast your votes at the boxes by each booth!”

Axel and Olivia were already leaving, not even bothering to vote themselves.

“Come on, Jessy. Let’s just get a headstart for Hero’s Crossroads. The Ocelots already beat us.” Olivia said.

Jessy wanted to argue, but she was right. Sighing, he and Reuben followed them out the gate and back down the road to Hero’s Crossroads.


End file.
